


Target practice

by killerweasel



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot teaches Hardison how to shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target practice

Title: Target practice  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer/Alec Hardison  
Word Count: 716  
Rating: PG-13  
AU after _Leverage's The Miracle Job_

**Target practice**

“I thought you didn’t like guns.” Hardison eyed the handgun warily, almost as if it was going to jump up and bite him.

“I don’t.” I gave him a small smile. “That doesn’t mean I don’t know how to use them.” I still wasn’t entirely sure how I’d managed to talk him to come out here with me in the first place. Parker had wanted to come too, but after I’d explained we were doing a little ‘male bonding’ she’d backed off. She’d laughed and winked at me, like she knew some big secret. “You want to start off with the paintball gun instead?”

“You’re still going to give me crap about that? Anyone can miss from that distance.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, anyone other than you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Leaning over, I picked up the paintball gun. “If you’re going to use any kind of weapon, I want you to be able to handle it properly from the moment you put it in your hand. Otherwise it’ll be completely useless and you might end up getting hurt.”

“Paintball guns aren’t weapons.” Hardison cleared his throat. “They’re for fun.”

I shrugged. “Shoot someone in the eyes with one and see just how much fun it is for them.” I didn’t mention I’d done something very similar to that when I needed to get out of a dangerous situation. The guy ended up losing his left eye. I’d also heard he had a price on my head. “Come on, take it. I want you to aim for the target on the tree over there. Or just try to hit the tree.”

He muttered something as he yanked the paintball gun from my hand. I watched him aim carefully before he pulled the trigger. The paintball exploded in a shower of green on the tree next to the one he’d been aiming at. The slew of curses coming from his lips made the corners of my mouth start to turn up. He must have seen it because he whirled around and pointed the paintball gun in my direction. “You laugh and you’re going to be sorry.”

My first reaction was to lunge forward and pull it from his hands. It would be easy too. Hardison was pissed off and when people were pissed off, they made mistakes. Instead, I took a deep breath and straightened myself up. “Don’t point that at me.”

He blinked at me in surprise before looking sheepish. It must have been my tone that did it. “Sorry.” The barrel of the paintball gun dipped down towards the grass. “Tell what I did wrong.”

“It’s easier if I just show you.” I came around behind him until my chest was almost brushing against his back. When Hardison went stiff, I chuckled softly. “Relax, okay?” I waited for a moment for him to do what I said. Once he did, I wrapped my arms around his body, bracing my arms along his. “Be better if you scrunched down a little too.” He snorted.

I whispered directions into his ear as he slowly brought the paintball gun up into position. The first shot almost hit the tree. The second hit the trunk just above the ground. Third shot went higher, skimming along the bottom of the target. But the fourth hit it just shy of the bulls-eye. Hardison let out a whoop of victory and then turned around in my arms. The embrace lasted maybe three second before he jerked backwards. It was long enough for me to notice I wasn’t the only one who got off on shooting things.

“See? You’re getting better.” I glanced towards the guns on the log nearby. “You want to try anything else before we head back?”

Hardison bit his lip. “You going to help me the same way as before? With your arms...?”

“Don’t have to if you don’t want me to.” It was his call.

“I kinda liked that.” He looked away from me as he shifted from foot to foot. “And we don’t need to go back for another hour. I want you to show me how to use all of those.”

“All right.” I picked up the closest handgun and double-checked to make sure it was loaded. “Let’s get started.”


End file.
